This invention relates generally to the treatment of water. More particularly the invention is concerned with the treatment of water against bacteria and the formation of algae for example in a swimming pool, spa, or similar body of water.
It is known to treat water by introducing metallic ions into the water. An efficient way of doing this is by means of an electrolysis process.